Hurt, Hope, and Happiness
by Sunnie Anderson
Summary: Years after Eriol left her, Tomoyo wished for her first love to come back to her. But then her life changed. Love ripped her apart. Will love conquer and bring happiness? Is Eriol too late? Has Tomoyo found someone new?!?!? Please R&R CHAPTER FIFTEEN UP!!
1. Wishing for You

**Hurt and Total Happiness from Love**

***Chapter One - Wishing For You***

Tomoyo Daidouji sat in her director's chair unhappily. She was now twenty-five and having a promising career as a movie director. She went through college quickly with ease and had gotten degrees in film. She had helped in the making of several popular films and lived in her own mansion. Her life seemed perfect to an outsider, but inside, Tomoyo knew her life was incomplete.  
  
Her friends had all grown up and married; even Syaoran and Sakura had hooked up and now had two children. Both Sakura and Syaoran knew whom Tomoyo longed for, even though she wouldn't admit it.   
  
Tomoyo loved her job, but she missed her love from long ago.   
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa was living in England as a journalist for a daily newspaper. He thought often of Tokyo and the raven-haired beauty of whom he missed. Spinel and Nakuru weren't that much of company when a guy feels lonely for love. Still, he stayed with his job.  
  
After a long day at work, Tomoyo arrived home in her limousine. She sighed and walked inside, she tried of being guarded and watched over by her mother. Even though she was twenty-five now, her mother still had her protective eye on her daughter.  
  
Tomoyo sat at dinner; the finest chefs had prepared her meal. She tried to smile to her worrying maids and ate her food. Desert came as a strawberry sponge cake. Each bite seemed less sweet than the one before it. Tomoyo struggled to finish her food before excusing herself from her maids' presence to get to bed.   
  
Later at eleven at night, Tomoyo sat on her windowsill's cushioned mantle. Her pink pajama pants and hello kitty nightshirt showed out the kid in her. Tomoyo longed for the days in the past when she had time to spend with her friends and most of allher one true love.  
  
She looked out at the slivered waxing moon and the glittery stars.  
  
Tomoyo's sad eyes watched the stars carefully; soon she began to wonder if the stars had a natural glimmer or if it was from her watered-up eyes.  
  
A streak of brilliant light flashed across the sky and Tomoyo's hopes raised. She had a wish that could be granted.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and spoke out loud, "I wish that Eriol will come back for me someday."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open and she touched the window gently. She looked out among the stars and spoke to them, "Let my wish come trueplease."  
  
Tomoyo lowered her head and stood up from the windowsill.   
  
On her way towards her bed, she stopped to open the left drawer on her desk. The drawer was nearly empty, but Tomoyo pulled out a framed picture of Eriol. Her fingers traced his face and she kissed the picture before placing it gently back into the drawer.  
  
Tomoyo then proceeded to her bed, which was turned-down.  
  
She lay back into the soft satin sheets and fell asleep with her head rested on her pillow.  
  
A year later, on the exact day and time that Tomoyo had made her wish a year before, in England; it was two in the afternoon and Eriol was far from asleep. He sat at his desk impatiently. He had writer's block, which was not a good thing to have when an article is due. His boss had demanded an article about something of the past from Eriol before sunrise. Eriol couldn't think of anything.  
  
He sat strait in his seat with his hands on the keyboard, ready to type. He thought and thought, then a thought struck him. He could write about his childhood, that was the past. He remembered all his friends, and finally Plum Blossoms.  
  
His writer's block was gone and he typed his story in twenty minutes. It was about Tomoyo, and what the world known director was like as a child.  
  
Eriol turned it in and his boss a few hours later; Michael Ginner was very impressed.  
  
"How do you know so much about her?" He asked with interest.  
  
Eriol blushed, "We went to the same school."  
  
Mr. Ginner shoved him in the ribs with his elbows, "By the way you're blushing I bet you liked herEh?"  
  
Eriol laughed, "I still do."  
  
"Then why don't you go tell her boy?"  
  
Eriol looked shocked, "I can't leave my job though."  
  
"Sure ya can! I'll give you the month off to go tell this plum blossoms that you love her!" Mr. Ginner laughed, "Heck, I'd want to do the same thing if I were you! Besides, I'm supposed to have a bunch of scholars write articles for the paper"  
  
Eriol thanked Mr. Ginner and his face brightened.  
  
Eriol got home and told his guardians the plan. Nakuru was very interested in going, but Eriol put a firm no down. He packed quickly; Mr. Ginner had been kind enough to even purchase the tickets Eriol would need. He was to leave the next morning on an airplane headed for Japan.  
  
Eriol lay in his bed, it was settled. He'd go to see Tomoyo.

**Sneak Peek into Chapter Two**

_Suddenly, Tomoyo's attention was diverted. She felt someone's eyes on her.  
  
She paid less attention to the scene and turned around, looking for the eyes.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes grew wide as her eyes met with someone she recognized.  
  
"Eriol." She whispered his name.__  
_


	2. Rings of Fire

**Hurt and Total Happiness from Love**

***Chapter Two - Rings of Fire***

"Action!" Twenty-six-year-old Tomoyo called out in her loud voice.  
  
"Scene four! Take seven!"  
  
The set went quiet. Tomoyo was filming the new movie "Wishing for You" which was similar to what had happened to her last night. A lady wished on a shooting star for her former love, who was living far away in France, to come and see her. It was a very romantic story and in the end the two got married.  
  
Tomoyo watched as the actors and actresses moved across the scene, waiting for them to make some mistake that would have to be corrected with another take.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo's attention was diverted. She felt someone's eyes on her.  
  
She paid less attention to the scene and turned around, looking for the eyes.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes grew wide as her eyes met with someone she recognized.  
  
"Eriol." She whispered his name. Tomoyo became aware of herself and quickly yelled to the crew, "Cut!"  
  
Everyone turned towards her as she yelled out among them, "Be back here in five!"  
  
Tomoyo stood from her chair and ran to Eriol. He had a suitcase in both hands, "Tomoyo!"  
  
"Eriol? Is that really you?"  
  
Eriol set his suitcases down and out stretched his arms for Tomoyo.  
  
She hugged him tight, "I missed you"  
  
Eriol twirled a strand of her raven hair with a finger, "I missed you too"  
  
Tomoyo squirmed out of his embrace, "After all this time, you show up now? In the middle of a scene that these people haven't been able to get right yet?"  
  
Eriol looked hurt, "But I came-"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes flashed with anger, "You didn't call. You didn't write. And now you just expect us to start from were we left off?"  
  
Faint music could be heard from across the set. One of the cameramen was listening to a Johnny Cash song,   
_...Love is a burning thing,  
And it makes a fiery ring,  
Bound, by wild desires,  
I fell into a Ring of Fire..._  
  
The song stopped the two from bickering for a moment as they savored its words. Tomoyo looked up into Eriol's eyes with her amethyst ones, "Do you want to go out for a cup of coffee when I'm done here?"  
  
Eriol smiled and looked down and Tomoyo, _She hasn't changed that much._ He thought to himself, "A cup of coffee can cure anything. How is Cherry Blossoms and my cute descendant?"  
  
_...I fell into a burning Ring of Fire..._ The music continued  
  
Tomoyo smiled a little, "I'll tell you over coffee. There's a hotel across he road from the studio. Check in and you can come back to get me."  
  
Eriol smirked, "I'll be back soon Tomoyo." And with that he left to get a room and the hotel.  
  
Tomoyo remained in place for a moment, then went back to her seat cheerfully, "Let's get this show on the road people! Chop chop!"  
  
The scene was printed after a few more takes. Most everyone on the set couldn't stop chattering about 'the person who the director had hugged'. Tomoyo grabbed her purse and looked around for Eriol. She moved around in the crowed room, _Where is he?_  
  
The room soon emptied of people and Tomoyo sat back on her director's chair. An hour past and there was still no sign of Eriol.  
  
Tears crowded her eyes; he had forgotten her, and she knew it. She took her purse and notes in her hands and walked out the door to her limousine. A tear rolled down her cheek, it was the past all over again.  
  
"Tomoyo?" A deep voice called out from behind her.  
  
Her eyes lit up, _Could it be him?_  
  
She turned around brightly, but then became very disappointed when she found it wasn't Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you all right?" The tall man asked worriedly. He brushed his black hair back with his fingers and tore his periwinkle eyes into her.  
  
"I'm fine" Tomoyo sniffled, "Trave."  
  
Tears poured out of Tomoyo's eyes and she sat down on the pavement crying. Her one love had forgotten her.  
  
Trave ran to her, "OhTomoyo. What happened?" He held her in his arms and pulled her against him.  
  
Tomoyo sobbed on his shoulder, not answering his question.  
  
Trave's eyes burned, he wasn't used to seeing Tomoyo like this, _If anyone hurt her..._  
  
Trave retrieved a hankie from his pocket and whipped Tomoyo's tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyoit'll be all right. Don't worry."  
  
Tomoyo pushed back her tears and took a deep breath, "I think I'm all right now." She said shakily.  
  
Trave let go of her and handed her the hankie.  
  
Tomoyo blew her nose and offered it back to Trave. Trave shook his head, "Keep it."  
  
Tomoyo placed it gently in her purse, "Thank you Trave. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You'd hire a psychiatrist. I've been thinking that I should get paid for all this"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "How about we go somewhere instead of me paying you."  
  
"How about a video arcade? Or are we too old for that?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "You can never be too old for video games, I bet I can beat you at the race car one."  
  
Trave grinned, "In your dreams!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed and darted to her limousine with Trave trailing behind her.

**Sneak Peek into Chapter Three**

_"Ithink I might be in love with her." He confessed to his love's mother.  
  
Sonomi laughed, "I knew it, I knew that you had feelings for her since the first time I met you."  
  
Eriol reddened, "I just hope that she has feelings for me still."_


	3. Speaking with Ms Daidouji

**Hurt and Total Happiness from Love**

***Chapter Three - Speaking with Ms. Daidouji***

Eriol had checked into his room and found his room very comfortable and cozy. He sat on the soft bed and yawned, it had been a long day.  
  
Eriol's eyes blinked from jet lag and he lay back on the bed. I'll just take a quick shut-eye before going to see Tomoyo. _It's only three in the afternoon...and they'll probably have more takes before they get done... _He set his glasses on the table beside the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
And with that, Eriol fell fast asleep.  
  
He dreamed of his plum blossoms. In his dream he was at the coffeehouse talking with her, watching her soft red lips drink a cappuccino.  
  
A police siren woke him up abruptly, "Huh? What time is it?"  
  
He looked over at the clock, "Eight in the morning? Butthat means that I slept throughAw man! Tomoyo's gonna kill me!"  
  
Eriol showered and got dressed in some jeans and a tee shirt. He grabbed his glasses and wallet and ran out the door, locking it behind him.  
  
He ran to a phone booth and looked up 'Daidouji' in it. There were three listings. One was Tomoyo's mother's but Tomoyo's was unlisted. He pulled the page out and folded it twice, putting it in his pocket.  
  
He motioned a cab over and told the driver where he wanted to go, showing him the address from the phone booth.  
  
The driver drove him to Sonomi Daidouji's home. He paid the driver and walked up to the large home. Sonomi had let her best friend's son Trave take over her role at her work. She had wanted to spend more time at home, and Tomoyo didn't seem interested in inheriting it.  
  
The home was huge with large gates surrounding it. Eriol stepped up to the gate and buzzed what seemed to be a doorbell. A speaker system came on, "Please state your name and business with Mistress Sonomi Daidouji."  
  
Eriol looked confused, but then spoke where the voice had come from, "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa and I want to speak with Ms. Daidouji."  
  
There was a moment's pause and then the gate opened for Eriol to walk in. Eriol walked up to the front door and knocked.  
  
A tall maid answered the door, "Good Morning, are you Mr. Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mistress Sonomi is eating her breakfast but has said that you may join her if you like."  
  
Eriol's stomach growled, remembering that it hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch.  
  
The maid laughed and her green eyes sparkled, "I'm Kieta, come with me."  
  
Kieta motioned for Eriol to follow her into the house. Her golden blond hair was tied back into a neat bun and she wore a short black skirt and white blouse.  
  
She led him to a room with large doors, "Here we go."  
  
Kieta opened the doors and led him in. She curtsied low, "Mistress Sonomi, Mr. Hiiragizawa."  
  
Eriol tried no to notice her short skirt as she bent down.  
  
Sonomi smiled, "Good morning Mr. Hiiragizawa, won't you join me for breakfast?"  
  
Eriol nodded graciously, "Thank you Ms. Daidouji."  
  
"Oh do call me Sonomi, I'm so sick of being called Ms. Daidouji."  
  
"Then you must call me Eriol."  
  
Kieta seated him and left the room.  
  
Food was brought out and set before them both.  
  
"What have you been up to all these years Eriol?"  
  
Eriol set some French toast on his plate, "Well, I've been living in England and working as a journalist."  
  
"I see. Why have you come back then?" She asked, she was prying for something.  
  
"To see everyone again."  
  
"Come now, there had to be a better reason." She said laughing.  
  
Eriol moved his food around on his plate, "To see Tomoyo."  
  
Sonomi raised an eyebrow, she wasn't as possessive of her daughter as she used to be, but she still wasn't too keen on the idea of loosing her daughter.  
  
"Ithink I might be in love with her." He confessed to his love's mother.  
  
Sonomi laughed, "I knew it, I knew that you had feelings for her since the first time I met you."  
  
Eriol reddened, "I just hope that she has feelings for me still."  
  
Sonomi sighed and thought about how Tomoyo had been seeing a lot of Trave lately, "Well see in good time."  
  
Eriol and Sonomi talked some more over the meal. They spoke about his life as a journalist and he asked about Tomoyo. Sonomi knew that if Tomoyo was in love it was either with Trave or Eriol. It would break Eriol's heart if Tomoyo fell for Trave. Sonomi sighed; _Being a mother is hard. Should I tell him?_ She finally decided that she wouldn't tell him. She didn't want to discourage him from talking to Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol bid her goodbye after getting Tomoyo's address.  
  
Sonomi waved good-bye and tried to smile after him. "Good luck." She whispered.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kieta was giggling away with all the other maids.  
  
"You should have seen him, he was so cute!"  
  
The other girls pushed Kieta playfully, "You should see if Mistress Sonomi will let you ask him out."  
  
Kieta grinned, "I think I will."

**Sneak Peek into Chapter Four**

_As Tomoyo made her way over to where the tennis ball had fell, her eyes locked on Eriol's. He felt a pang of jealousy flow through him.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo mouthed his name.  
  
Eriol walked to the court, "Hello Daidouji."_


	4. She's Not Yours

**Hurt, Hope, and Happiness**

**(I Changed the Title ._.;;)**

***Chapter Four - She's Not Yours***

Eriol arrived at Tomoyo's home and rang the doorbell. A maid came to the door and opened it, "Good day, is Miss Tomoyo expecting you?"  
  
"Umnot exactly."  
  
The maid looked worried, "Wellshe has company over now, I don't know if she'll be able to see you."  
  
"Let me in, I am sure that she won't mind." Eriol pushed his way in; the maid followed him, "Wait! You can't-"  
  
He heard laughter outside through a window. He made his way through the house to the back door. He came outside and looked around for Tomoyo.  
  
Then, he saw them.  
  
Tomoyo and Trave were playing tennis on a court in her backyard. Tomoyo wore a short white tennis skirt and white blouse with white socks and shoes. She laughed as she tried to hit a ball back over to Trave. She failed and ran after the ball.  
  
As Tomoyo made her way over to where the tennis ball had fell, her eyes locked on Eriol's. He felt a pang of jealousy flow through him.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo mouthed his name.  
  
Eriol walked to the court, "Hello Daidouji."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes flashed with anger, "Where were you yesterday?"  
  
Eriol found himself face to face with Tomoyo and the man, "I fell asleep."  
  
Tomoyo stuck her nose up and made a quick turn and walked back to finish her game, "I'll talk to you later Hiiragizawa. Come on Trave, we've got a game to finish."  
  
Eriol's fist tightened, "Tomoyo"  
  
Trave got in Eriol's way, "She's not yours. If she wants you to go away, then go away."  
  
Eriol turned, "I'll show myself out."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes wavered, "Hurry Trave! I won't wait forever!"  
  
Eriol left the house broken hearted and started to walk back to his hotel.  
  
"Hey, Hiiragizawa!"  
  
Eriol jerked around to find himself staring in the face of, "Kieta?!"  
  
"Yes?" She purred in his ear.  
  
Eriol stiffened, "What do you want?"  
  
Her hair was long and slightly curled at the bottom. She looked into his eyes brightly, "How would you like to go see a movie or something. Ms. Daidouji gave me the day off."  
  
Eriol softened, she liked him. "Sure, but first you have to start calling me Eriol."  
  
"SureEriol."  
  
He couldn't help looking down at her outfit, she wore a short pink skirt and a sleeveless top with 'professional bubble-gum chewer' written across it in pink. She smiled and took his arm and showed him to the new Movie Theater that had been built.  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo had finished her tennis game with Trave, they called it a tie and decided to go to a movie.  
  
"We can check out you're newest direction and watch your name come across the screen!" Trave stated with admiration.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, "I'd love that."  
  
They decided to walk since it was such a nice day. Tomoyo found herself falling for Trave, even though she still felt that she loved Eriol.  
  
Trave picked a Plum Blossom and put it in Tomoyo's long hair, "It fits you perfectly."  
  
Tomoyo laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Trave blushed and touched his cheek.  
  
Tomoyo ran ahead, "Bet you can't catch me!"  
  
They both felt like elementary school kids again, playing a game of chase. Instead of acting like the 'grown-ups' they were.  
  
Trave caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Got you."  
  
Tomoyo laughed and tried to squirm out of his grasp, "Common Trave, we'll never get to the movie if we keep this up!"  
  
Trave let go and they ran so they wouldn't miss the movie.  
  
A little while later, inside the movie theater, the lights darkened in the room.  
  
The movie started. Kieta and Eriol had sat in the center of the auditorium get the best view of the picture. Meanwhile, Trave and Tomoyo sat in the back, watching the movie Tomoyo had directed with great interest.  
  
When the movie was over, everyone in the theater was chattering about how much they like the movie. Tomoyo had been utterly surprised when not only did the movie show her name but it also had her picture flash across at the beginning and end of the movie. She hadn't been to the opening of the movie because she hadn't wanted to be swarmed by all the people. However, when someone realized that the picture that had come across was the lady sitting in the back of the theater, everyone went crazy.  
  
People fluttered around her, asking for her autograph or insight on scenes in the movie.  
  
Tomoyo put on her best smile and answered all of their questions.  
  
Eriol spotted Tomoyo and Trave and stiffened.  
  
Kieta noticed this and nudged Eriol in the ribs, "Eriol! It's not nice to stare!"  
  
Eriol face flushed for a second, the went back to normal, "It's getting late, I'd better get going."

**Sneak Peek into Chapter Five**

_Tears flooded her eyes and a tear dropped onto her bed. Reached back into the drawer and pulled out two yellowed letters. One was from Eriol from the day he left and the other was from when she and Trave first met. She opened Eriol's first, carefully unfolding it. _


	5. Tomoyo and Sunnie's Thoughts

Hurt, Hope, Happiness

*Chapter Five - Tomoyo and Sunnie's Thoughts*

Tomoyo collapsed on her bed, "After all that, I'm exhausted."  
  
After the Movie Theater, she and Trave went out for ice cream. Neither one had noticed Eriol or Kieta at the theater.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and tried to collect her thoughts. _I really like Trave, but I'm in love with Eriol. Aren't I??_  
  
She opened the drawer and looked at the picture she kept of Eriol in her desk. She remembered that she had been in love with him. For a long time, she could even remember faintly of a wish that she had made a year before. She wished that Eriol would come back someday. This was the day, but she didn't feel as though he was her one true love anymore.  
  
Tomoyo reached back in the drawer and pulled out a second framed picture that she kept with Eriol's picture now. It was a picture of Trave. She had met Trave the year after Eriol left.  
  
To their parent's surprise, the two became fast friends. Tomoyo had never thought of him as more than a good friend, a big brother of some sort; until now. Tomoyo had changed over the years. She started to realize that waiting for Eriol would be heart breaking, but it hurt even more when he came back and forgot about her.  
  
Tomoyo held the two pictures close; _Who is it that I love? I know Trave well, and I used to love Eriol. Eriol's changed though, he's not the same person he used to be, not the person I remember._  
  
Tears flooded her eyes and a tear dropped onto her bed. Reached back into the drawer and pulled out two yellowed letters. One was from Eriol from the day he left and the other was from when she and Trave first met. She opened Eriol's first, carefully unfolding it. She read the words in her head,  
  
_Tomoyo,  
Never forget me, I'll come back to see you soon. I hate to leave you like this. Don't let my cute descendant get married to cherry blossoms without my consent.  
I miss you already,  
Eriol_  
  
Tomoyo pulled out the other letter,  
  
_Tomoyo Daidouji,  
My mother is a friend of your mother's. My mom has sent me here to learn at your school. I hope that you won't tire of me and that we'll get along good.  
Trave Laenenjio_  
  
Another tear dropped to her bed as she put the two letters and pictures back into the drawer.  
  
By the time the drawer was shut, tears were streaming out of Tomoyo's eyes. She buried her face in her pillow and cried, trying to figure her life out.  
  
*//(^ ^)\\* The rest of this chapter is my thoughts and feelings of the story this far, sorta like a bunch of author's notes. Here I'll answer any questions I found in the reviews and explain things that I came up with while writing this.  
  
I don't know what I was thinking when I created the character 'Trave'. I started out typing the story, thinking it was going to be just your normal, everyday E+T. Then it turned into this.  
  
I feel so sorry for TomoyoI made her so sad in this chapter. Kieta is really getting on my nerves, even though she is my creation. Poor Eriol, he loves Tomoyo  
  
I don't think I've been spelling names rightbut I can try, can't I?

Sneak Peek into Chapter Six

Tomoyo turned back around and was silent.  
  
"Is it about Hiiragizawa? I won't lie to you Tomoyo, and say that I don't care that you have feelings for him."  
  
More silence engulfed the room.  
  
Tomyoyo's voice shook when she finally spoke, "I don't know if I love him the way I did for so many years."


	6. Confessions

Hurt, Hope, and Happiness

*Chapter Six - Confessions*

Tomoyo sat in her director's chair, like she did everyday. However, there wasn't anything to direct. She had given everyone the day off to celebrate the finishing of part one of the movie she was working on. Tomoyo had stayed in the studio, thinking about her dilemma.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hmm?" Tomoyo turned he head to find Trave, looking as handsome as ever, holding two cups of coffee in his hands, "I thought you gave everyone the day off."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then why are you still here?"  
  
Tomoyo turned back around and was silent.  
  
"Is it about Hiiragizawa? I won't lie to you Tomoyo, and say that I don't care that you have feelings for him."  
  
More silence engulfed the room.  
  
Tomyoyo's voice shook when she finally spoke, "I don't know if I love him the way I did for so many years."  
  
Trave set the coffee down on a table and walked to where he was standing in front of Tomoyo. He held her chin in his hands, "Tomoyo, I can't deny my love for you. I've loved you for the longest time. I don't want to see you hurting like this."  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head slightly and looked into his periwinkle eyes, she felt as though the answer she had been looking for had been answered. Someone did love her, Trave.  
  
"I thinkI love you too."  
  
Trave smiled and laid a soft kiss on her lips. Sparks ran through Tomoyo and she felt her knees go weak. They're lips parted and Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Let's go, you don't really want to spend the whole day here do you?" He asked her.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and walked hand and hand with him out of the studio.  
  
Meanwhile, across the street, Eriol was in his hotel room.  
  
He paced back and forth, wondering whether he should reveal his true feelings to Tomoyo. And if so, how he should go about doing it.  
  
"Tomoyo, I love you. Marry me! Notoo demanding" He walked to the other side of the room, "Tomoyo Daidouji, I'm madly in love with you. I think about you night and day. Will you accept this ring as a token of the engagement I wish us to have? Notoo weird."  
  
Eriol sighed and sat down on the bed with his hands covering his head, "What am I going to do? She doesn't love me anymore. I can tell. She is probably in love with that person I saw her with at her house. What am I thinking? What am I doing here!?"  
  
Eriol tugged on his hair and anger filled his eyes. He couldn't remember what love was like, he began to have second thoughts of his 'love' for Tomoyo.  
  
"I have to get this over with. I came here to confess, and confess I shall."  
  
Eriol walked to his bed and pulled out some plain purple stationary from one of his bags and then took a black pen from his shirt pocket.  
  
He wrote out in clear, printed writing on the paper.  
_My dearest Tomoyo,  
I've loved you since we met all those years ago. My real reason for coming back was to see you, and confess my love for you. I wish you the best with your new friend and I hope you have a happy life._  
  
Eriol stopped, _How can I do this?_ He thought to himself. Tears confused his vision as he punished himself for waiting this long to confess to Tomoyo. _I should never have left for England. Never._ Eriol's fists tightened and he pounded the feathers out of the pillow on his bed. Then knew what he had to do, he'd have to leave. Go back to England.  
  
Eriol sighed and finished his letter by signing his name in neat cursive, _Eriol._  
  
He folded the letter up and placed it in an envelope. Then, Eriol packed his things away neatly into his suitcases and called back home to tell Mr. Ginner he'd be back early.   
  
Mr. Ginner was sorely disappointed when Eriol told him what had happened; "Ya should have never left lad! I'm sorry that ya're giving up now though."  
  
Eriol hung up the phone and felt a pang in his heart, as if he was loosing the one person who he'd always thought he would love and someday marry.  
  
Eriol snagged a cab and had the driver bring him to Ms. Daidouji's home. He left the note with Kieta, making her promise to give the note to Tomoyo and bid her good bye.  
  
Eriol made one last stop, at the Li household. He talked with his cute descendant for a moment, and ate some of Sakura's pie that had just come out of the oven.  
  
They tried to ask about Tomoyo, but he gave them a grave look whenever they tried to pry.  
  
Then, Eriol left for the airport. Got on his plane. And left Tomoyo and all his memories behind. He looked out the window at the city he was leaving.

**Sneak Peek into Chapter Seven**

_"Tomoyo! Quit your gaping! I need to finish your hair! The wedding starts in an hour."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "I still can't believe that I'm getting married Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura gulped, she had always thought that..._


	7. Love can be Complicated

Hurt, Hope, and Happiness

*Chapter Seven - Love can be Complicated*

Disclaim: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did I would be making this into a movie. Not a fanfiction. I do not own any of the songs I put in the story. I do own the plot and situation I've created. Kieta, Trave, Reina, Mikhai, Mr. Ginner, and all the extra characters are my creations. Please don't use them in anything without my permission.  
  
The Li household wasn't very calm with the whole situation.  
  
"Hoeeee! How could Eriol do this?! I just know they both were destined to be together!" Sakura paced back and forth.  
  
Syaoran stared in shock as his Cherry Blossoms stormed throughout the room.  
  
Mikhai stood by his father, staring at his mother. Even at the age of four, he knew something was terribly wrong here.  
  
Riena sat on the floor, bawling, she knew something was wrong too, but she was very emotional, like her mother. Not like her father and younger brother.  
  
Syaoran stepped forward a bit and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, stopping her pace, "Cherry Blossoms. You're scaring Mikhai and Riena. Calm down." He may have seemed calm, but inside he was ripping apart at seeing his wife act this way.  
  
Sakura left out a deep sigh and threw her hands around him, "You're right my little wolf. But what am I supposed to do? Tomoyo and Eriol were made for each other! How am I supposed to act when I find out that Eriol just gets up and ruins destiny?!?"  
  
Syaoran held her tight while Sakura let out a few more sobs.  
  
Riena stood up and wiped away her tears, "Oto-san? Is everything going to be good?"  
  
"Okay," Syaoran corrected her, "Everything will be okay Riena."  
  
Syaoran took his finger and moved it around Sakura's wet tear lines on her face.  
  
Sakura looked up into Syaoran's amber eyes with her emerald orbs, "Everything going to be good?" She repeated her daughter's words.  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything; he just gave her a little squeeze, "Let's go deliver the note Kieta gave us.  
  
Sakura nodded silently, "Let me leave the children with the neighbors.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, he justleft?" Tomoyo faced the window of her bedroom.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran had stopped by with the letter Eriol had left with Kieta. Kieta felt awful about what had happened and didn't have the time or courage to give the letter to Tomoyo herself.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran replied while Sakura hung her head in silence.  
  
"He didn't have the nerve to give me it himself." Tomoyo said without much thought, "He's a coward now."  
  
Sakura was stricken her head shot up, her eyes went big and she lashed out all the emotion she had, "How can you say that?!? He LOVES you Tomoyo! He thinks you HATE him! Do you really think that he would dream of delivering a letter to someone he thinks hates him?!? You two where made to be together! And that's just it! It's destiny!"  
  
The wave of words flew in the room and hit Tomoyo hard.  
  
Syaoran winced, knowing that this might be too much for Tomoyo to handle.  
  
Silence engulfed the room as Sakura, with tear stricken eyes, waited for Tomoyo's reply.  
  
Tomoyo froze stiff. The words melted through her into her heart.   
  
Eriol loved her.  
  
Tomoyo let Sakura's words hang in the air for a moment before answering, "So he's gone? Forever?"  
  
"Hai, TomoyoI'm sorry." Sakura tried to reach out to her friend, but Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"Let her be Sakura. Come on."  
  
Sakura eyed Tomoyo with worry, "Okay."  
  
Tomoyo heard the door open and close softly.   
  
She sighed and sat down on her bed. _He did love me. If he loved me then why did he leave me, twice? _  
  
A song came into her head. One by an American teenager named Lindsay; that had made it's way to her city.  
  
_~*Love can be Complicated  
Too often mistranslated  
One word for all dynamics  
Leads to problematic  
  
Emotions and Affections  
Feelings in all Directions  
Sometimes a simple action  
Creates Satisfaction  
  
And as long as you are mine  
I will take the time  
To let you know  
What I feel cause...  
  
All I need is everything you are*~_  
  
Tomoyo's mind drifted off as she forgot the rest of the word to the song. She thought that the teen who had sung the song was wise beyond her years - Love was complicated.  
  
Tomoyo hung her head in her hands, _He did love me. I loved him. And now he's gone. Forever._  


**Sneak Peek into Chapter Eight**

_"Hmmmmlooks like we got a fancy letter from Japan!"  
  
Nakuru tore open the envelope and opened the card.  
  
"NANI?!?" She cried out.  
  
Eriol rushed into the hall, "What is it Nakuru?"._

Quick Note: Sorry, but the preview for this Chapter was wrong. I decided to write about Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo's reactions. S+S Chappie. And if you want to small clip of the song in here, just e-mail me. 


	8. Wedding Dayz

Hurt, Hope, and Happiness

*Chapter Eight - Wedding Dayz*

A year past and Eriol regretted his decision of leaving without personally saying goodbye to Tomoyo. Each of the 365 days, Eriol tried to forget about the one had loved. Each day tormented him more than the one before it.  
  
He gradually pressed memories out of his mind until he convinced himself that he was no longer in love with the raven-haired beauty. But inside, deep in his heart, he still knew he would never fall out of love with her.  
  
In Japan, Trave had proposed to Tomoyo a few months after Eriol left. Tomoyo also finished directing the movie she had been working on, "Wishing for You". It pained her to think about it, so she didn't want to see it.  
  
They scheduled and planed the wedding immediately. Sonomi hadn't objected to the marriage because of her friendship with Trave's parents. She knew that if this was the man Tomoyo anted to marry, she had chosen well. The wedding was to take place on June the twenty-third of that year. The invitations were sent out, and Kieta secretly sent one to Eriol after finding his address. She knew that this was Eriol's last chance.  
  
However, due to some air mail difficulties, Eriol received his invitation on the twentieth of June. However, it wasn't Eriol who read it first, Nakuru did.  
  
"Hmmmmlooks like we got a fancy letter from Japan!"  
  
Nakuru tore open the envelope and opened the card.  
  
"NANI?!?" She cried out.  
  
Eriol rushed into the hall, "What is it Nakuru?"  
  
Nakuru stood, shaking her hand as she read the invitation out loud, "You are invited to the wedding of Miss Tomoyo Daidouji and Mr. Trave Laenenjio on June the twenty-third of this year???? Is this what you wouldn't talk about master? That Tomoyo had her eyes on someone else?"  
  
Eriol's face fell and his stomach seemed upset. He ran to the bathroom before upchucking.  
  
"Master Eriol?!?"  
  
Eriol emerged from the bathroom with tear-stained eyes, "II lost her already. I can't stop it; the marriage is in three days. Besides, she doesn't love me anymore."  
  
Nakuru looked on him with pity, "You can't tell that for sure! Besides, you can still make it there in time! Don't worry, I'll take care of everything!"  
  
Nakuru called the local airport and got Eriol a ticket to Japan. Eriol called up his boss, Mr. Ginner and told him what had happened. Mr. Ginner was overjoyed, "There ya go boy! They like ya enough to send ya an invitation! So go, you can have the week off."  
  
So it was set, Eriol would go to Japan and try to stop the wedding.  
  
Back in Japan, arrangements were being hurried along for the marriage of the famous director and famous man. Tomoyo's dress had been chosen by her mother and friend Sakura. Sakura's children Mikhai and Riena were to be the ring bearer and the flower girl. Syaoran had agreed to be Trave's best man and Sakura was one of Tomoyo's bride's maids.  
  
Sonomi had taken care of the whole ordeal, hurry around in her old age and trying her best to keep everything together.  
  
Tomoyo had completely forgotten about her first love, Eriol. She had grown fonder of Trave and her memories of Eriol had become faint.  
  
Eriol arrived on the night of June the twenty-second and got a hotel room near the church were Tomoyo was to be married.  
  
He was exhausted and didn't bother to call anyone to tell them he was in Japan. He just lay down and took a long nap, thinking about the one who he thought he loved.  
  
Eriol woke around eight in the morning and rushed to get ready. He was going to make this a day no one would ever forget.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo was gazing at herself in a mirror with her wedding gown on. It was sleeveless and was made of white silk. The material moved to accommodate Tomoyo's curves and it ruffled in all the right places. She was to wear a lace veil that had been handmade with tiny pearls sewn into it. Tomoyo couldn't believe that it was actually her in the mirror.  
  
"Tomoyo! Quit your gaping! I need to finish your hair! The wedding is starting soon!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "I still can't believe that I'm getting married Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura gulped, she had always thought that Eriol would be at the altar that Tomoyo was going to be walking down. _I still don't see how he could just leave her, twice._  
  
"Sakura, how did you feel at your wedding?"  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo's face in the mirror, "I couldn't wait for the minute to come when I could say, 'I do' and be with Syaoran for ever."  
  
Sakura's eyes went starry, "I just felt so happy all over, knowing that it was finally the day that would start our new lives."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Sakura" _I just have butterflies in my stomach. I mean, I've known Trave forever, I just can't think of him more than a good friend._  
  
Tomoyo shook the thought from her head.  
  
Eriol shoved some breakfast down his throat and ran to get a taxi. That's when he realized that he had left the invitation in his room, he ran back up and grabbed it from his bed.  
  
He rushed out to get to a taxi, "To the Three Rivers Chapel!" He practically screamed at the driver.  
  
"Ya Ya, hold your horses mister. Everyone has been wanting a ride there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ya know anything? It's the biggest event of the year, but not even the press was allowed in. The wedding is starting soon though."  
  
"All the more reason to step on it!"  
  
The driver stepped on the gas pedal, only to find the engine die down. The taxi slowed down, then stopped.  
  
"No!!!!!!!! NoNoNo!!!!" Eriol screeched as he rushed out of the taxi, slamming the door to the taxi. He started to run in a full-fledged sprint, heading in the general direction the taxi had been going.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the people in the chapel as she stood at the doorway, waiting for her queue. She glanced down at the altar, and caught Trave's eye.  
  
He mouthed the words, 'I Love You' to her.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, but still felt an emotional attachment to something she couldn't figure out, _Am I really ready for this?_  
  
The wedding march started and Tomoyo took a deep breath as she watched the people in front of her start down the pale violet carpet.  
  
Reina grasped her whicker basket of plum blossom petals and bit her lip, _Mommy told me to stall. What does that mean? Am I supposed to do something silly?_  
  
She remembered back to when Sakura had asked her to stall the wedding when her part came, "Sweetie, I need you to stall the wedding. Just do something that will keep Auntie Tomoyo from getting to the front of the room."  
  
Reina smiled, she had figured it out. She took two steps and then took out a petal from her basket. She smiled to the people as she bent down and gently put it to the floor. She continued this, taking up a good five minutes before someone in the seats gently told her that she needed to get to the front.  
  
Reina rolled her eyes and then proceeded to 'accidentally' trip herself. She yowled out in pain. Syaoran, who was at the front of the room, smirked, _That's my girl._  
  
The music stopped and everyone in the room turned to look at Reina, then turned to Sakura. Sakura smiled innocently and turned a deep shade of red.  
  
Mikhai looked at his sister in confusion, he was the ring bearer. Then he remembered what his dad had told him to do. "Now Mikhai. Make sure that you cause a big commotion and stall the wedding."  
  
Mikhai had stared up at his father in dismay, "But Auntie Tomo-"  
  
"I don't care. Listen Mikhai, you have to keep Auntie Tomoyo from getting to the altar. You have to do this!"  
  
Mikhai's thoughts zoomed back to the present, _Mommy must have told Rei to 'stall' too._  
  
He quickly started running down to the altar screaming, "Daddy! Daddy! Rei fall! Rei fall!" He ran around, tears pouring out of his eyes."  
  
The two children were quickly hushed, Sakura turned bright red when Syaoran gave her a look. Reina and Mikhai sat up on the steps, quiet. Tomoyo giggled in her hand, _Sakura, you've got some kind of children._  
  
Tomoyo smiled broadly and started down towards the altar where Trave was grinning. _Well, someone is enjoying all this._ She thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol continued running towards the chapel. He got directions from people he passed. He breathed quick breaths and felt sweat on his forehead. He kept running though.  
  
"I will make it in time. I have to." Eriol said in between breaths.  
  
Then, he tripped.  


**Sneak Peek into Chapter Nine**

_Tomoyo stood infront of Trave, staring into his eyes.   
  
The reverend's words unheard by her ears.  
  
Everything that had happened in her life was going through her head as she thought, Am I doing the right thing?_

Quick Note: Remember :-P You can e-mail me at knightlydogz@juno.com


	9. Stop

Hurt, Hope, and Happiness

*Chapter Ten - Stop*

Eriol bit his lip as he tried to stand, "That'll leave a mark." He said between his teeth.  
  
He looked down at his knees, seeing the pants were torn into and he was bleeding horribly.  
  
Passers-by looked at the Englishman, "Are you okay?" A little girl suddenly was beside him, she looked at him with her small violet eyes, "What are you doing on the ground?"  
  
Eriol stared up at her, "I think so. Do you know where the chapel were Ms. Tomoyo is getting married?"  
  
"Ms. Tomoyo?" The girl's face lit up, "She was director in the movie I'm in! She's getting married." The girl said shyly, pushing a lock of her strawberry-blond hair out of her face. "Are you Mr. Eriol?"  
  
He stared in amazement, "Yes. And I'm in a hurry, I really need to get to the chapel! Who are you?"  
  
The girl grinned, "I know you, Ms. Tomoyo was always talking about you during the sessions at the studio!" The grin faded from the girl's face, "Until she got engaged."  
  
"But who are you?"  
  
"Oh, me? I'm Suni. You knowSuni Chipmerdai? The child actress? I don't want to actit was my mommy's ideaI really want to be an artist."  
  
Eriol knew this was no time to chat, he had to get to the chapel, but he stared at the mature child with interest.  
  
~*~  
  
All the 'stalling' done by Syaoran and Sakura's children was over and the wedding continued.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, looking back and forth at all the people as she walked down the isle. She held her head up with pride. She knew most people wouldn't be able to see her smile because of the lace veil in front of her face, but all the same, she wanted to smile.  
  
Trave looked at his bride-to-be with interest, _She holds her head up so high, she expects people to think she's stable and brave._ He laughed inwardly, remembering the Tomoyo that had been so unsure of herself when they first met. Tomoyo had always felt like a close sister to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol looked down at his knees, knowing that it would be hard to run, or even walk, to the chapel.  
  
Suni looked at him curiously, "You came to stop the wedding. Didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe" Eriol's voice trailed off.  
  
Suni grinned, "Great! I can help with that!"  
  
Eriol lifted an eyebrow, "How?"  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo stood in front of Trave, staring into his eyes.   
  
The reverend's words unheard by her ears.  
  
Everything that had happened in her life was going through her head as she thought _Am I doing the right thing?_  
  
"Do you, Trave Laenenjio, take Tomoyo Daidouji to be your" Tomoyo became lost in thought, only to be taken out when hearing Trave's voice, "I do. With all my heart I do."  
  
Trave looked into her eyes, _I feel as though I've lost her. I don't know how or why...Tomoyo...why do you feel so far away? Out of my reach?_  
  
~*~  
  
Suni squinted at Eriol, "Does this mean you're in love with Ms. Tomoyo-sensei?"  
  
Eriol sighed, this was really getting frustrating, "What does it take to convince you!?" He had been wasting precious time standing here and listen to Suni question him about his love for 'Ms. Tomoyo-sensei".  
  
Suni eyes went blank and she looked as innocent as possible, "I just want to make sure I'm doing the right thinghee hee."  
  
She giggled, "The truth is, even though Sensei continually talked about you, she also loves Trave-sensei."  
  
Eriol fell anime-style, "WHAT!?!? How can you love two people at once?!?!?"  
  
Suni looked thoughtful for a moment, "My mum once told my Aunt Momo that Ms. Tomoyo-sensei was confused and couldn't figure out who she really loved."  
  
Eriol's face faltered, "Oh."  
  
He turned, his hair covering his tear stricken eyes, he thought he had lost.  
  
He ignored Suni's cries when she tried to run after him, only to be held back by someone grabbing her.  
  
"There you are Miss Chipmerdai! You need to stop running off!"  
  
"What? W-who are you?"  
  
"Come on brat." The man said under his breath.  
  
"Mr. Eriol!!!" Suni called after him, "Help!!!"  
  
Eriol fought back tears as Suni's words faded through him. He could only think of Tomoyo, not Suni's cries for help. Even his pain in his bleeding leg was forgotten as he trudged into the crowd ahead of him.  
  
The busy streets covered her from his view.  
  
Suni squirmed out of her captor's grasp and ran after Eriol.  
  
The man took in a sharp breath of air as he got a walkie talkie out and muttered into it, "She got away, but not far. Close in."  
  
"Mr. Eriol! Mr. Eriol! Help Help!!! Stop Mr. Eriol! HELP ME!!" Her violet eyes shook in fear as she looked around, trying to make sure that the man wouldn't get her while still looking for Eriol.  
  
She finally sniffled, this was getting too big for someone as young as her.  
  
The seven-year-old bit her lip as her little legs went out and she burst into tears.  
  
Her strawberry-blond hair soaked up with tears as she cried her eyes out.  
  
Then, in the midst of her crying, two hands picked her up.  
  
Suni became alert of the hands and she thrashed against the person picking her up.  
  
She finally sniffled once more, then fell asleep.  
  
Eriol smiled at the little girl, _I'm sorry Suni. I shouldn't have left you like that. Don't worry._  
  
As Eriol turned around towards the direction of the chapel, he came face to face with the man.  
  
"Alright, hand the little munchkin over mister and no one gets hurt."  
  
Eriol's teeth clenched as he held protectively to Suni, Suni was something special to Tomoyo. He could tell.  
  
And since Suni was special to Tomoyo, nothingnothing would happen to Suni if he could help it.  
  
"Back off." Eriol said as politely as he could.  
  
The man chuckled, "What makes you think I'll do that."  
  
Well. It turned out that for a journalist, Eriol had a pretty good kick.  
  
Even so, people were closing in around him and Suni. His eyes darted from side to side, counting the men.  
  
"6all this for a lousy kid?" Eriol murmured.  
  
He eyed each one before trudging past them.  
  
The kidnapers all decided that Suni wasn't worth the random if she had some English guy with her all the time.  
  
Eriol hurried to the chapel with the still sleeping Suni in his arms, _What is it about this girl? Why would she be so special to Tomoyo?_  
  
Finally he saw the chapel. The chapel he had been looking for.  
  
He looked at it in awe for a moment, then finally realized he had a job to do.  
  
He ran to the front of the chapel to burst in.  
  
The doors flew open, banging against the sides of the walls.  
  
He stood, panting, gasping for air.  
  
Everyone in the chapel turned to see what had happened. A lady passed out.  
  
Tomoyo's hands flew to her mouth as she tried to believe what her eyes were telling her.  
  
People gasped as they took in the site.  
  
Eriol's pants were torn, his leg was bleeding.  
  
His hair was ruffled and messy.  
  
He held a sleeping child movie star in his arms.  
  
And he only uttered one word, at the top of his lungs.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
.  


**Sneak Peek into Chapter Ten**

_"I should have never left...but can't you be reasonable about it?"  
  
"REASONABLE?!? REASONABLE?!? YOU WANT ME TO BE REASONABLE!?!?"_

Quick Note: I now have my own AOLIM account! Send me an IM to tell me what you think of the story...or just pop a little review. Screen name = sunsoragoddess


	10. I'm Sorry

Hurt, Hope, and Happiness

*Chapter Ten - I'm Sorry*

Quick Note: I realize this is very very short chapterhee heeI guess I'm sorry too for that. ^_^U;;; I just wanted to try to update. And the last chapter said it was chapter ten....oopsie.  
  
  
Tears formed in Tomoyo's eyes as she ran towards Eriol. She bit her lip, "Eriol?" She whispered when she reached him.  
  
Eriol handed Suni to one of the people in the back of the church and gazed into Tomoyo's eyes, "It's me"  
  
A sharp noise was heard as Tomoyo's palm met Eriol's face, she slapped him.  
  
Eriol's face stung, he looked back at Tomoyo, "II'm sorry Tomoyo"  
  
Tomoyo didn't hear him though, she was too busy crying. She fell to her knees, sobbing, "You idiot.you alwaysleave me here"  
  
"I should have never left...but can't you be reasonable about it?"  
  
"REASONABLE?!? REASONABLE?!? YOU WANT ME TO BE REASONABLE!?!?"  
  
Her tears still streamed down her face, but anger filled her heart.  
  
All the others stood awkwardly in the chapel, staring at what was transpiring.  
  
"Youyou left me so many times Eriolwhat are you going to do now?"  
  
Eriol yanked Tomoyo to her feet, "TomoyoI love you."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Shhhhh" He put a finger to her lips, "I promiseno more of this."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, but then her eyes drifted to the floor, Eriol noticed immediately, "Tomoyo? What's wrong?"  
  
"Unfortunatelyyou're too late." Trave's voice called from behind Tomoyo. He glared at Eriol, stepping right up to him and getting in her face, "You hurt her EriolI won't let you do that anymore."  
  
The crowd seemed to be taking this all in, and loving it. It wasn't everyday that you got to see something like this transpire.  
  
Trave stared angrily at Eriol, then pulled Tomoyo toward himself, letting her cry on his shoulder while he glared at Eriol, never letting his eyes stray.  
  
"Stay away from my wife."  
  
Eriol's eyes looked hurt as he looked from Tomoyo to Trave. He whirled around to the child actress, Suni.  
  
She was just beginning to wake when she saw Eriol's hardening eyes staring into hers.  
  
Suni yelped and scooted back a bit, "M-Mr. Eriol.?"  
  
He grabbed her arm, and pulled her over to Tomoyo, "I can tell something about herwhy is she important to you Tomoyo?"  
  
Trave's eyes widened in fear as Suni was grasped by Eriol, "Let her go Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo shook as she saw Suni with Eriol, "Eriolplease don't"  
  
Suni looked around like a scared rabbit, searching for someone to tell her what happened.  
  
"It's alright Trave" Tomoyo stood and reached out towards Suni, come here Suni."  
  
Suni squirmed out of Eriol's grasp and ran to Tomoyo, who gave her a fierce hug.  
  
"We're adopting her. Her parents died when she was very little."  
  
Eriol stared in shock. Tomoyo was no longer his. She had a man and a daughter now.  
  
"B-but" He trailed off, not wanting to believe any of this.  
  
He sunk to his knees and set his hands to his forehead.  
  
Suni blinked, then looked up at Trave's face, "This is mean." She whispered to him.  
  
Trave coughed, and whispered back, "I know Suni, but this is the only way we can let him see what he did to Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol's face was stone cold when he stood up, "I'm sorry that you don't return my feelings Tomoyo."  
  
And he left.  
  
Tomoyo looked longingly after him, then turned to Trave. He nodded, "Now you can go after him."  
  
Tomoyo ran out the chapel doors towards Eriol, "Eriol! Eriol! Wait! Wa-"  
  
He tried to ignore her, but he couldn't he finally turned to see what she wanted.  
  
"Tomoyo, I told you I-" He faltered, "Tomoyo!"  
  
She had tripped and was lying on the steps with blood running down her white wedding gown from her head.  
  


**Sneak Peek into Chapter Eleven**

_Sorry...Haven't been able to think of anything for Chapter Eleven yet...so...no sneak peek... _


	11. Hospitals, I Hate Hospitals

Hurt, Hope, and Happiness

*Chapter Eleven - Hospitals...I Hate Hospitals*

The sirens blared into Eriol's ears as he sat by Tomoyo's side with Trave. Eriol knew this was his fault. His entire fault.  
  
He bit his lip, "Don't you die on me Tomoyo."  
  
Her trip had landed her on the cement steps, pounding her skull. She lay there, unconscious, unfeeling, not knowing what went on around her.  
  
Trave's eyes filled with tears, as he whispered softly, "Tomoyoeven if it all was a charadeI really do love youI wanted to see you happywith the one you love"  
  
The ambulance stopped and paramedics jumped out of the back, hurrying with a crash cart.  
  
They loaded Tomoyo up into it, and with much protest from Eriol and Trave, left them both behind.  
  
They did however, take Suni inside. Eriol couldn't rationally reason why they'd allow a small child, but not him.  
  
He followed closely behind with Trave in a taxi, paying extra for the taxi driver to rush.  
  
Eriol's eyes were hard, he gazed out the window, "No matter what happens, Laenenjio, understand, I'm only there for her. I don't care what you say, I'm seeing her when we get to that hospital. You took her away from me."  
  
Trave looked shocked for a moment, then his blood boiled as he consumed the information.  
  
"I took her away from you?!? You practically threw her away! You ran away from her Hiiragizawa! You hear me?! You left her broken hearted! It took her a long time to recover each time you threw away her heart! And now she finally took control of her life and you come waltzing in on her wedding day!"  
  
Eriol's head swirled to face Trave, one pair of eyes piercing into the other, "I don't care what you say. I don't care what you do. Nothing is keeping me away from Tomoyo-chan ever again. Not even you."  
  
Trave grinned, "We'll see about that."  
  
The taxi stopped in front of the hospital and Trave quickly got out, leaving Eriol to pay the taxi fare.  
  
Eriol grunted, and paid hurriedly, running in after Trave.  
  
Trave had already gotten to the front desk and into the room where Tomoyo was.  
  
Eriol had none of these privileges. He paced in the waiting room.  
  
Finally, Eriol had enough, he was going to see her.  
  
He stormed the rooms where he thought she might be, until he found the room.  
  
Eriol peered in, then barged through.  
  
Heads turned to see the sight.  
  
Suni was crying while Trave was trying his best not to.  
  
The doctor and nurses were diligently running things into Tomoyo, hardly fazed by Eriol's appearance. It was as though these kind of things happened all the time.  
  
The doctor finally came over to Suni, Trave, and Eriol and in a quiet voice ushered them outside.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood, and I'm afraid our blood supply is dwindling. The only thing that could possibly save her now is a blood transfusion. Her blood type is A."  
  
Eriol shook his head, "Mine is AB."  
  
Trave's arm shook, "Mine is B."  
  
Suni blinked, "Mine is A."  
  
The doctor peered down at the little girl, "Honey, I think you may be too little."  
  
"No way! I can do it!"  
  
He bit his lip and turned to Trave, "I can't guarantee that the girl and Ms. Daidouji will live. But this is worth a try. The girl's blood may be just enough so that Ms. Daidouji can recover and regain her blood."  
  
Trave took a deep breath, not sure if he was willing to put both Suni and Tomoyo in danger.  
  
Eriol knew his answer, "Do it." Eriol didn't care. Even though he had saved Suni before, he was willing to sacrifice her for his Tomoyo.  
  
Trave immediately looked alarmed, "Hiiragizawa! Do you know what you're saying!? Suni is important to Tomoyo! What kind of a person are you?"  
  
A look of realization passed through Eriol's face, _What am I thinking? My love for Tomoyo has taken over me._  
  
"Hospitals. I hate hospitals. In the movies, someone always dies in them." Trave said quietly.  
  
Suni folded her arms across her chest, "I can do it! Let me do it!"  
  
The doctor hesitated, and turned to Trave.  
  
Trave nodded, "As long as they'll be okay."  
  
Eriol looked gravely at the doctor, "You let her die, and I'll kill you."  
  
The doctor winced a bit.  
  
Trave grabbed Eriol by the shit collar, "Come on Hiiragizawa! Get on out."  
  
Suni was brought into the room and carefully laid down onto the bed next to Tomoyo's.  
  
A tube was put into Suni's arm, then connected through a machine to Tomoyo's.  
  
Suni stared in fear as she saw red blood coming from her arm into Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol slammed his fist into the lobby wall, "WHY?!?!?" He screamed angrily.  
  
"Why" He broke down, crying. He crumpled to the ground, shaking in his tears.  
  
Trave looked on with pity, whispering, "It was for your own goodit really wasbut now things have gotten out of hand."  
  
Trave turned around and went back to the room to watch over Tomoyo and Suni.  
  
He sat in a chair by Tomoyo, holding one of her hands.  
  
It was cold, but warming up slowly.  
  
He smiled as the hand showed more pigment, turning from deathly white to a pale ivory.  
  
What he did not notice was Suni, who had passed out after staring at the blood coming out of her.  
  
She was becoming a very pale white.  


  
  


**Sneak Peek into Chapter Twelve**

_Tears poured down her face, "How could you?!? How could you do this to me?!?" _


	12. A Mess

Hurt, Hope, and Happiness

*Chapter Twelve - A Mess*

Eriol finally gained control of his emotions, and shakily headed back to the room.  
  
He still grumbled inside his head, pondering what could have been. What could have been if he had confessed all those years ago. Just three simple words and this might not be occurring.  
  
And now he had gone through all this, and it hurt.  
  
Three words, and there might have been hope.  
  
"Will I ever find true happiness?" He wondered aloud.  
  
As he pulled the door open, he gasped as he saw Suni lying on the bed, unconscious, her skin, a deathly pale.  
  
Trave's head jolted from his gaze at Tomoyo to look at Eriol.  
  
His eyes darted to the sight that Eriol was beholding.  
  
Then his eyes widened, "Suni." He said breathlessly.  
  
Trave rushed from Tomoyo's side, "Hiiragizawa! Hurry, go get a doctor!"  
  
Eriol nodded curtly and hastily left the room, yelling for a doctor to come to the room.  
  
Trave made his way through the machinery so that he would be beside both girls.  
  
He sighed heavily and turned his attention to Suni, "Hold on Suni."  
  
Tomoyo groaned in her slumber, as though she felt the panic and her body knew she needed to wake up.  
  
Her eyes bolted open and she was startled to find all the machinery.  
  
Trave's head swirled back to her, "Tomoyo! You're awake! Thank God!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him puzzled, then sat up dizzily.  
  
"W-what? What's happening Trave?"  
  
She was disappointed that Eriol was no where in the room; but then again, started to be in the room in the first place.  
  
Tomoyo leaned forward a bit, despite her aches, to see what Trave had been looking after.  
  
Horror filled her, now tear-stricken, face, "Suni"  
  
Tears poured down her face, "How could you?!? How could you do this to me?!?"  
  
Trave knew that Tomoyo needed comforting, but something inside him said that Eriol should be the one who should help.  
  
He opened his mouth to respond, but Tomoyo had already given in to the darkness that her body wanted so much.  
  
Tomoyo's pulse had quickened, even though she slept.  
  
Her breath was uneven, and because her blood was moving faster, more was being pumped from Suni.  
  
Trave longed to tear apart the deathly machine, but he knew that if he tried anything it could cost both lives.  
  
The beeps still quickened, as Suni's slowly started to melt away.  
  
The doctor Eriol had been getting, finally rushed into the room, his white overcoat trailing behind him.  
  
He immediately called in more people as he unhooked the machine.  
  
People, dressed much like the doctor, scurried in, they quickly moved the frail girl onto a cart, wheeling her away.  
  
Trave ran after them, keeping careful watch over Suni.  
  
While Trave kept track of Suni, Eriol leaned beside Tomoyo's bed.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, everything will be alright." His voice, masked with calmness  
  
However cloaked his voice was, Tomoyo's subconscious was telling her that something wasn't right.  
  
Her face showed it too, her forehead was scrunched and her lips curved in a frown.  
  
The doctor left in the room, hovered over Tomoyo, taking her pulse, checking her blood pressure.  
  
"She should have a full recovery, she's really very lucky." He said.  
  
Eriol glanced up at the man angrily, "But at what price? The life of a little girl?"  
  
Tomoyo yawned, then remembered. She shot up in the bed, "Suni!"  
  
Eriol's attention darted back to Tomoyo, "She's finedon't worry Tomoyo."  
  
He gently forced her back to her former position, "You need to rest."  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Eriol"  
  
"Shhhhh"  
  
"No" Tomoyo shook her head, "You don't understand Eriol"  
  
He looked at her in curiosity, "What do you mean?"  
  
"ItIt was all a huge messa huge huge mess."  
  
"What was?"  
  


  
  


**Sneak Peek into Chapter Thirteen**

_Weeeeeeell...there really isn't a sneak peek...haven't come up with much, plus I wouldn't want to spoil any of the future chapters. ^_~_


	13. A Short Comical Break

Hurt, Hope, and Happiness

*A Short Comical Break*

I haven't been able to come up with much lately being sick and all...not being able to come down and work on the story. So I'm posting this up! I wrote this awhile back, but never really posted it. It's a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Star Wars. I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it...poor Yoda, this makes him seem very very...well, you'll see.

Sunnie: Yoda confuses Sakura for a female Jedi Knight and puts her to tests. Sunnie is me, the typist in the story.  
  
Sakura: Dum Dee Dum Dee Dum!  
  
(Sakura is walking along side the road)  
  
Yoda: Halt You!  
  
(Sakura stops)  
  
Yoda: The force in you I sense. You are a Jedi, are you not?  
  
Sakura: A what?  
  
Yoda: Come with me you must!  
  
(Yoda and Sakura are transported to Yoda's unofficial secret hideout)  
  
Yoda: Here. Put on this.  
  
(Hands Sakura a helmet)  
  
Sakura: ???  
  
Yoda: On, put it you must.  
  
Sakura: .  
  
(Yoda hands Sakura a slice of mozzarella)  
  
Sakura: Yummy!  
  
(Sakura eats cheese)  
  
(Sakura puts the helmet on)  
  
Yoda: Ahthe power of cheese! Now, test you I must. For you are the new chosen one, think I.  
  
Sakura: .SYAORAN!!!!!  
  
(Syaoran appears out of nowhere)  
  
Syaoran: Huh?!? Sakura? How did I get here?  
  
(Yoda sees Syaoran.)  
  
Yoda: Ahh! In you, I too see the force abides.  
  
Syaoran: W-what?!?  
  
(Sunnie comes in)  
  
Sunnie: I am the almightly typist! Hear me roar!  
  
(Silence)  
  
Sunnie: Okayso I'm not really going to roar.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Yoda: In you, I see no force. Away you must go.  
  
Sunnie: HEY WAIT A SECON-  
  
(Yoda uses 'the force' to get Sunnie out of the story)  
  
(Sakura looks over at Syaoran)  
  
Sakura: SYAORAN! GET THIS OLD, SHORT, UGLY, HAIRY, GREEN THING AWAY FROM MEEEEE!  
  
Yoda: Apologize you must!  
  
Syaoran: Riiiiiight.Well Sakura, you said you wanted to see other peoplebut I had no idea  
  
Sakura: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
(Sakura stares evily at Syaoran)  
  
(Yoda pokes Syaoran in the stomach and stares intently at the stomach)  
  
Yoda: Where's the cream filling?  
  
(Sakura groans and Syaoran's eyes nearly pop out)  
  
Syaoran: YOU THINK I'M A HOSTESS CAKE?!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yoda: Ahhthe comercial you've seen. Yummy it looks always.  
  
(Syaoran and Sakura roll their eyes)  
  
Sakura: Can I take off this helmet thi-  
  
Yoda: No  
  
Sakura: But couldn't I-  
  
Yoda: No  
  
Sakura: Not even if I-  
  
Yoda: No  
  
Sakura: But don't you know who I-  
  
Syaoran: Awww, Sakura would be quiet already?!? I want to get back home! I was playing a video game with Keroand beating him! By now he's thousands of points ahead and I-  
  
Yoda: No  
  
Sunnie whispers through screen to Yoda: We're past that part already  
  
Yoda: No  
  
Sunnie: WHAT?!? HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE ALMIGHTY TYPIST!!!! JUST FOR THAT I'M REPLACING YOU WITH ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!  
  
Yoda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Yoda is suddenly replaced by teenage Anakin Skywalker)  
  
(Sakura's eyes go all gogly)  
  
Sakura: HE'S SOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!  
  
Anakin: What? Where am I?  
  
(Syaoran looks jealous)  
  
(Sakura yanks the helmet off and grabs Anakin by the arm)  
  
Sakura: HiI'mSakuradon't mindSyaoranhe'sjustovertherelookingdumb. I'mthesmartoneinthegroupandwouldyougooutwithme?Youknow,likeonadate????!?!?!?!?  
  
Anakin: Wha?  
  
(Sakura sighes dreamly)  
  
Sakura: I think that's yes in Jedi.  
  
Syaoran: I think it means "You've gone nutty."  
  
(Sakura kicks Syaoran in the leg)  
  
Syaoran: OOOOOOW!!!  
  
Sakura: Humph!  
  
(Anakin finally notices that Sakurais wellSakura)  
  
Anakin: WOW!!! Would be my girlfriend????  
  
(Leia and Luke Skywalker come in)  
  
Leia: Daddy! Not again!!!!  
  
Luke: Yeah...*hic*I think youyou'd best  
  
(Luke sways over to the group)  
  
Leia: Lukedid you get drunk again???  
  
Luke: Nowhat would*hic*..make you think that?*hic*  
  
Leia: Hmmmmcould it be that you're WALKING AROUND LIKE A DRUNKEN MAD MAN AND KEEP HICUPING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Luke: WAH! Daddy! Leia's being mean! Hey wait, you're younger than me right now! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA*hic*  
  
Leia: Dadwhat have we told you about crossovers???  
  
Anakin: I knowI knowI'm not supposed to go to any ones with.  
  
(Names off a bunch of female characters)  
  
Anakin: in them, but you never mentioned this one.please can I stay?  
  
(Sakura gives Leia bambi eyes)  
  
Leia: UGH! YOU ARE SO IMPOSSIBLE DAD!  
  
Anakin: .  
  
(Sakura gives Luke bambi eyes)  
  
Luke: Awwwwwwe  
  
(Sakura grins evily)  
  
Luke: EWWWW!  
  
(Syaoran crosses his eyes)  
  
(Luke slaps him on the back)  
  
Syaoran: AHHHHHH! MY EYES ARE STUCK! MY EYES ARE STUCK CROSSED!  
  
Sakura: YOU'RE RUINING MY BAMBI EYES SYAORAN!!!  
  
Syaoran: AHHHHHH! MY EYES ARE STUCK! MY EYES ARE STUCK CROSSED!  
  
(Sakura slaps him in the face.)  
  
Syaoran: AHHH!!! MY EYES ARE- Hey wait a minute. They aren't crossed anymore! YEA!  
  
Sakura: Oops. My bad.  
  
(Sakura slaps him again)  
  
Syaoran: AHHHHHH! MY EYES ARE STUCK! MY EYES ARE STUCK CROSSED!  
  
Sunnie: That's it! This has gotten way out of hand! Clean slate!  
  
(All characters disappear)  
  
Sunnie: *rolls eyes* They were getting WAY too out-of-character! Oh wellbetter start thinking up somemore nonsence.


	14. The Truth

Hurt, Hope, and Happiness

*Chapter Fourteen - The Truth*

Tomoyo's eyes wandered around the room, focusing on anything but Eriol.  
  
Eriol stared painfully in her eyes, "Look at me."  
  
He gently guided her face right in front of his, "What was a huge mess?"  
  
Tomoyo finally allowed her violet orbs to stare into Eriol's. She burst into sobs, blubbering her story out in between sniffles.  
  
Eriol hugged her, "Shhslow down, I can't understand you."  
  
Eriol's shirt dampened as Tomoyo let the years of unshed tears pour out.  
  
"We" She stuttered into the shirt, her voice muffled by the cotton.  
  
Tomoyo lifted her head, letting her raven hair drift behind her.  
  
Eriol stroked a strand of it, "It'll be fine Tomoyo."  
  
She silenced her crying, then spoke softly, "Noit won't be fine. Not until you know the truth."  
  
She sighed and looked down, "Trave and Iwe're not married Trave saw how miserable I was once you left...he came up with the whole thing to try and bring you back. My mother must have been in on it too I don't know about everyone else"  
  
Eriol was stunned, his eyes aglow.  
  
Then he tensed, "What about Suni? What was her role in this?"  
  
New tears formed in Tomoyo's eyes, threatening to come out, "She wasn't supposed to be involvedTrave thought I told herbut I couldn't bear to have her try and trick anyone. Her mother was on death row for murdering her father when she was a baby. Suni was taken to a foster home. I met her on the street and just by looking at her, I fell for that little cutie."  
  
Eriol laughed, "Who wouldn't?" He remembered Suni's bright eyes, so full of joy and innocence, "Then why did she tell me her mother wanted her to become an actress?"  
  
Tomoyo frowned, "II said that. I know it was wrong, but I told her that her mother wanted her to become an actress. Her mother wanted nothing to do with Suni. Poor thing. I started her career as a movie star, Suni Chipmerdai, a sensational star. I'm going to adopt her."  
  
Eriol stared at her, "So you liedto all those people - just to bring me back?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head weakly, "II love you, I didn't want to let you go."  
  
Eriol chuckled and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes jerked open, surprised by the sudden kiss.  
  
Eriol pulled away and leaned over to murmur in one of her ears, "I love you too."  
  
Trave had been staring from the doorway, unbeknownst to the two inside the room. His stomach had been doing flip-flops.  
  
He had set up the entire fiasco and now felt responsible for putting both Suni and Tomoyo's lives on the line.  
  
He wanted Tomoyo to be happy, he loved her.  
  
He always had and probably always would.   
  
He would have to give her up. As much as it hurt him to let her go, he knew he would have to.  
  
Reality shot back into him, reminding him why he had run to the room from where Suni had been taken.  
  
He rushed in, "Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa! It's Suni"  
  
Tomoyo's head jerked a half a second before Eriol's.  
  
Trave winced, "You see"  
  
  
  


A/N: IIIIEEEEIIII! I'm sorryI realise this chappie is VERY shortbut I promise to try and write a bigger one next time. Okay?  
  
  


**Sneak Peek into Chapter Fifteen: YEA! There is one!^-^**

_She stared in horror at the scene.  
  
"So much pain. So much sorrow and suffering. I'm afraid that this won't have an outcome that won't be painful for someone."  
  
She sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Kami-sama if you're out there, help us all."  
_


	15. Can Death Prevail?

Hope, Hurt, and Happiness

*Chapter 15 - Can death prevail?*

A rare note from Sunnie:

*bows* I'm soooo sorry for not having updated in like...four months. I just got back from a store to buy bubble gum and batteries. It was a grocery store. Everyone in it was staring at me like I was some kind of weird person...buying gum and batteries...I told them I was making a robot that could blow bubbles. ^-^U;;; I also wrote this chapter a looong time ago, didn't finish it, and put off uploading it because I have final exams coming up. Anyway, with a little bit of motivation from Linh, I UPDATED! *Belated cheers*

~*~

SUNNIE WARNING:

THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED, REVISED, OR SPELL CHECKED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. SOME SITUATIONS ALSO MAYBE UNBELIEVEABLE OR INCORRECT. THIS IS MY STORY THOUGH, hee hee hee...I like saying that...oh yeah Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me either. Urm...yeah...but some of these characters do. I wrote it....yeah...um...that's all. 

Also...well...*cries* I'm sooo sooo sorry for not updating in ages. Life is tough though, and I've been ultra busy lately. Plus, my stupid computer keeps freezing on me! *sniffle* Okay...I feel a bit better now...well...read on! 

Sakura and Syaoran had left their children at the chapel, rushing over to the hospital. They arrived and Sakura ran around, calling out Tomoyo's name while Syaoran tried to explain things to the lady at the front desk in the lobby.

Sakura's face held a grim stance as she worriedly searched for her friend.

She saw Trave's figure in a doorway and practically threw herself into the room. She must have... because she ran into Tomoyo's hospital bed.

"TOMOYO!" She screeched, tears pouring out of her face, "Are you alright?!?"

Eriol looked at the auburn mess in front of him, "Sakura, don't you think we should be asking you that?"

Tomoyo ignored them both, still staring at Trave. 

She had to ask, "Wh-what about Suni?"

Trave couldn't meet her gaze, he looked at his shoes, "They- They don't know if she'll make it through the night."

Tears fell across Tomoyo's cheeks, "It is true? Suni gave me her own blood?"

She looked towards Eriol, dreading the answer.

"That's what I've said, and I'll say it again." He shook his head sadly.

Every single word pounded in Tomoyo's head as she grasped the white linen sheets, closing her eyes in disbelief. Her knuckles turned white from the loss of blood circulation.

Gently, Eriol pried her hands from the sheet, coaxing her to acknowledge Sakura's presence.

Tomoyo tried to smile, "What took you so long Saukra?"

Sakura looked from Trave, to Eriol, to Tomoyo.

"Taxi drive." She said, as though the words were forced. Choked out someway, "I think I'll go check on Suni." She wordlessly turned to Trave for the room number.

"Emergency Room 8."

As Sakura left, Tomoyo let out a sob, "8 was Suni's lucky number." She said ruefully, emotion seeping into each syllable.

"Is." Trave said quietly, as he went back to staring at his shoes.

"What?" Tomoyo asked, wiping a tear from an eye.

"Suni's favorite number is eight."

"Oh."

~*~

Meanwhile, Sakura was silently letting her eyes drift across the pale girl's face.

Even though Suni had to be in a terrible condition, a smile seemed to drift across her face.

The heart monitor went flat.

The doctors and nurses around worked to bring Suni back.

Sakura was in shock. She had known that little girl.

She could remember everything. Suni's smile, her laugh. Suni had been a great friend to Sakura's own two children.

"I can't believe it. I won't believe it." Sakura shook her head. "She won't die! I won't let her!"

Sakura sunk to the ground in the hallway. "All this...all this for nothing..."

Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks as she thought about her past.

Syaoran...Tomoyo...her father...

She had never lost anyone close to her before, save her mother. She hadn't really known her mother as well as her brother and father had.

Sakura sighed and let out a final cry of despair. "How can things like this happen?"

From the skylights, someone was secretly watching. Her poor growning-up child, Suni.

She stared also at Tomoyo, Eriol, Trave, even the desperate Syaoran.

"I'd thank you if I could, Ms. Tomoyo. But I'd really rather collect my daughter." She spat on the window.

Reiki crossed her arms, contemplating on how to get her daughter out of the hospital.

"Death row my foot, I can escape any prison. I want that million dollar actress you've made out of that scrap junk." Reiki said, even though Tomoyo couldn't hear her.

Reiki smashed the window, letting the sharp glass pierce her skin, drawing blood from her fist. She chuckled, "You want her? She's my bag of gold, hun."

Sonomi took a deep breath before entering the hospital.

"This is going to be all over the tabloids tomorrow." She said with the emotion level of a stone.

After entering, from where she stood, she could see everything that was happening.

Sakura, seemed to be having a mental break down of some sort. Crying helplessly in the arms of an obviously spooked Syaoran.

Trave was running from Tomoyo's room to Suni's emergency room, trying to calm everyone down.

Suni was deathly pale and had all sorts of doctors around her.

Eriol was sitting beside a desperate Tomoyo. Tomoyo was in shambles, her eyes darting everywhere, not focusing on anything in particular.

Eriol was trying to get her attention, but Tomoyo didn't seem to hear anything.

She stared in horror at the scene.

"So much pain. So much sorrow and suffering. I'm afraid that this won't have an outcome that won't be painful for someone."

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Kami-sama if you're out there, help us all."


End file.
